Regreted Moment
by Torisha Tanako
Summary: Darien Chiba loved his girlfriend, Serena Tsukino. After everything they went through over the years, he was ready to spend his life with her. For Serena it was different, resulting in their break up. As an adult she needed to figure things out and she knew that Darien need to as well, but can he when all he can think about is getting her back?
1. That Moment

On the sixth floor of the Azabu-Juban building complex, a condo door swung open causing the whole floor to come to life with the echoing sound of the door hitting the concert wall, inside the apartment. A petite women about 5'4" marched through the door not caring about the noise she made along the way. In a hast she made her way to the bedroom. Seconds behind her a 6'0" man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes walked in big strides after her, closing the door behind him. As he made his way to the bedroom, he saw as she rummaged through the closet to pull out her suitcase and set it on the bed, all in one motion.

"Serena, don't do this" He said as he watched her make her way to the drawer that held most of her things. She started pulling out her clothes. Serena ignored him completely as she walked around the room collecting her things. He watched as she took every article of clothing she ever brought to his apartment and stuff it into the suitcase not really caring to fold. "You cant be seriously doing this!" He said.

Serena still didn't say a word. She just looked over his bedroom one more time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. If she did forget something, she was never coming back to get it. So what ever was left behind it was just her loss, she would rather buy it again, Satisfied that she wasn't forgetting anything, she closed the suitcase and set it on the floor.

"Don't do this, Don't Leave." He pleaded. Turning around Serena made her way out the bedroom passing him. "Can you please listen to me?!" He said following her out the bedroom, the words fumbling out of his mouth in one breath.

"Sere…" He called her one of her pet names to get some reaction out of her. She still ignored him and it was getting on his nerves.

Serena had reached the small hallway in the apartment, heading to the door to make her way into the buildings hallway. If she left out that door she would be gone forever. He was panicking now. Serena's fingers curled around the door handle ready to pull it open and leave. In one last attempt, out of frustration, he exclaimed.

"God Dammit, Serena! STOP!" Those few words seem to take out all the air from his lungs. Each of her fingers let go of the door's handle one by one. She turned her body half way to look at him. One foot still ready to walk out the door. She had finally stopped; all he needed her to do now was stay.

He stepped toward her cautiously. "Don't, Leave, Just…" He sighed.

"Stay…" The word held desperation and fear. So much fear. "Serena, Stay and lets talk about this." Through the slits of her eyes she looked at him. Was he serious?! She huffed. "Why should I stay Darien. There's no reason to, We already talked about this…"

Darien's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, you talked…. I listened. I haven't gotten one say in any of this!" His fury over the situation was seeping out. He sighed calming himself "Just…listen to what I have to say…hear me out." The last few words came out weak and in a sadder tone than the rest of his words. He said them again "….hear me out."

Serena grumbled as she turned her body completely this time to face him; letting go of her suitcase for a second. "I don't have time to listen to your plea, Darien. I've heard it several times in the past and like you said, you've heard what I've said already. So there really isn't much else left to say." She stepped back from him creating more distance between them. A move that made it seem like she desperately wanted to be far from his proximity. She turned her body around to head out the door.

Darien stepped closer to the door where she stood, he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "You're being rash."

Her eyes seemed to want to pop out of her head out of annoyance. "Rash!? Really Darien? For the first time I think you're actually using a word wrong." Not being able to help herself even though they were in the middle of an argument she said "And that's coming from a women who was a C average student!"

She stood tall. Well, as tall as a 5'4" woman could stand to a 6' 0" man. With clarity she said. "I've been in love with one man since a thousand years ago and no one else, I was even reborn and fell for him again and you think this is rash?" she rolled her eyes. "what we have gone through over the years together and a thousand years ago is inconceivable."

"This moment that's happening now…" she pointed her finger back and forth between them. "Is the most normal thing to ever happened between us.'

Darien swept his hands over his face. "Serena, you're acting like-"

Serena cut him off. "No, I'm not acting like anything. I acknowledge everything that has happened and I know you do too. Maybe more than me right now but…" she paused.

Serena sighed hard. The sigh was more like she was letting go of air in her lungs she had been holding. "I don't want to feel like there is something deciding my future Darien. I want to know that its my own choice. We literally _**saw**_ the future and I question whether I have control over it. To change it or decide what it will be. Or will it always come back to that point. That future we saw."

She looked up at him. "I want to know that I have a say in what will happen in my life. That it was my choice, not something that was predetermined by, anything! I don't want to be with someone because we were together a thousand years ago and remain together in the future."

Serena stopped herself from talking anymore. "Oh God!" she yelled. "I've said this already Darien." she breathed out weakly. "Why must you make me repeat it." she turned her back to him swiftly opening the door. "Bye."

"Serena…" The door slightly ajar, she gripped the door handle hard. Why must he call her name like that? Before she could pull the door open any further to walk out; Darien took two big steps towards her and pulled her toward him, kissing her.

She didn't struggle or pull away. No yet. Darien's arms went around her bring her closer to him to leave no space between them. Not between their lips or bodies. Serena's hand settled at Darien's chest feeling his heart beat at an erratic pace. There lips tingled against each other. Serena's whole body tingled. She wanted the simple kiss to last for a life time. The kiss was warm and loving, just like him, just like their relationship was, however just like him and their relationship, it start to escalate. Darien's tongue slipped through her lips and into her mouth making the kiss more heated and sexually. He turned their bodies to the closest wall, pressing her to it. His hands started to explore and roam her body. He always did that. The kiss was always never enough for him he had to feel her more, have her closer. As things progressed it continued to get more intense. As it did she didn't shove or push him away. She just gently pressed her hands against his chest breaking them apart.

They breathed hard together as they stared at each other. "That wasn't fair, Darien." she said as she moved Darien's body at a better and in her mind 'safer' distance. She knew that kiss wasn't a way to make her stay, it was far from it but it still was uncalled-for. "You know I still love you." she whispered.

"And I love you." Darien said putting his right hand to her face. She looked up at him as he caressed her cheek. She took her own hand and used it to remove his from her face to prevent the previous occurrence from happening a second time. She knew that he would try.

"And I won't know a day that I will stop loving you." He said with a cheeky grin. Serena sighed. "I-I" she stammered "I feel the same." She wasn't going to deny it, why should she? She closed her eyes not wanting to look into his. "But I have to feel like I have….have…." she paused "control." she said the last word softly. This time she looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together. "You understand right?"

Darien put his hands in his pockets and breathed hard as he simply said. "Yes." Making her way back to the door, she put her hand on her suitcase rolling it with her as she opened the door. She stopped for a second to say. "If us being together is 'written in the starts' or 'inevitable' as some say. We will find our way back to each other…and if that happens, This moment here. Will be nothing. Just a bump in the road."

She was gone; and all Darien could do was stand there and wait to see if she would come running back into the room. Run into his arms and say that she regretted everything the moment she stepped her feet out the door. She would hold him tight and she would sob. He would cry too. They wouldn't let go of each other, they would stay like that for a good bit and somehow while still in each others embrace end up in his bed and falling asleep. But that didn't happen.

* * *

 _ **7/22/2015**_

 _ **Hey yall! Its been a while since i put a story up. This story has been in my head since i put my first story up but i never wrote it because all the notes for it that were on my ipod got erased and it pissed me off and i never touched it for a good while. Only thing i ever did was rewrite what i remembered. Then one day i started to get more ideas for it and then said F it and started to write it.**_

 _ **I was going to make it longer and just let it be one chapter but then i slowly thought... why should i? why not make it a story with more then one chapter? So thats what im going to do. I'm thinking it will be in three parts. I already finished the second cause like i said i was making it one chap. so its done but i wont post it for a bit. I'm leaving to go on Vacation so... I dont know when ill post the next chap. Dont worry i wont take forever im taking my laptop with me. I just wanna enjoy myself and not worry about it and i really wanna finish the next part before i post the second.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think. C: Tell me what you think will happen between Serena and Darien. Tell me how you think both of them will coup with the breakup. Who knows you might be right. I'm still thinking about the title, not sure how much i like it.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


	2. Stalking? No, It's viewing from afar

Darien's phones alarm went off the next morning to wake him for work. He woke up with a start not remembering when he fell asleep. Evidently, he had sleep on the couch. He massaged his neck and reached in between the couch cushions for his phone to shut off the alarm to his phone. He looked to his condo's front door still slightly ajar. The moment Serena had left; his eyes never left that door, hoping she would walk back through it. He was not going to give up on that hope now. He didn't know it then but he never would.

Even though in his heart all he wanted to do was continue to stare at his front door. Doing the responsible thing as an adult he got up from the couch. He headed to his room to shower and change for a long ass day of work. He didn't know how he did it but he got through the whole day of work without seeming like a sad whiner. Or maybe no one read into his silent mode for he was never very expressive at work. Not many knew much about him and that day, he was glad he had keep it that way.

* * *

Days had passed, which turned into months and all Darien would do besides go to work was stare at that door till he fell asleep on the couch. One day there was a knock at his door and like lighting Darien ran to the door to answer. He knew he shouldn't expect her but he still hoped. When he opened the door, four faces stared back at him. Serena's best friends and guardians. And that's when they started to hang out with him at least every other week. It was probably Serena's doing, it told him she still cared for him, worried about him. The girls were honestly Serena's friends, however, they had grown to be his friends over time too.

Despite that he was still surprised to see them because they were still closer and loved Serena more. If she had said to them never talk to him again. They surely would listen to her, just the same as her sending them to him to hang out every other week.

Unfortunately, they would avoid any talk about Serena. They would talk about anything in the milky way galaxy except for Serena Tsukino. Orion's belt? Sure!, One of their home planets? Totally! The Moon and its kingdom? Why not! Princess Serenity aka Serena Tsukino? Not...A…Chance. When he would bring her up; they would change the topic. When anything lead to them talking about her; they would change the topic; and almost every conversation some how lead back to Serena. He honestly couldn't help it. He missed her and it ached. Him hanging around them only made him more curious about what she was up to. What was she doing if her friends were hanging around him? How was she? Was she eating right? He laughed at himself of course she was, she was Serena.

The days went on like that. The girls would stop by hang out with him for an hour or two, he would go to work and come home and the rest of his time was dedicated to staring at his door. He never told the girls he did that, he knew it was pathetic.

* * *

The year was almost over and it had started to get a bit colder. On one of the colder days it hit him. He didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. At this moment it didn't matter that he hadn't; he had thought of it now. Regardless of them breaking up he knew that she would still always go to one of her favorite places. The fruits parlor: Crown and its game center. With that thought he grabbed his coat and headed out the door for the first time in months for something else besides work.

When he got there he looked in the Game Center first, she wasn't there. More hopeful than he had ever been he walked out the Game Center and made his way up the stairs to the Fruits parlor. Through the glass doors of the fruits parlor, he saw her laughing with the girls. They were in a far right corner of the parlor, as per usual, she sipped at a milk shake. He was about to walk into the parlor when a strong hand spun him around.

"Andrew." Darien said in a tone that said he wasn't happy to see his friend.

"What are you doing here!?" Was the first words out of Andrew's mouth. Andrew had seen Darien when he had walked into the Game Center. He knew what the stupid fool was going to do and rushed after him to stop him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going into the parlor." He stated his forehead making a crease in annoyance. Did Andrew really have to stop him! Damn him!

"Bullshit!" Andrew spat back. Andrew rarely saw Darien at Crown anymore. He had heard about the break up from Serena. Who begged Andrew not to tell him she still hung out here. Even so he thought it would have been obvious to Darien. Well it wasn't, until now. Maybe he hadn't realized she would still be hanging out here and felt no reason to come, not even to see his friend or perhaps he was avoiding her. Andrew didn't really read into it but him being here now only meant one thing. "You're going to go see her? Aren't you?" Andrew asked but already knew the answer.

Darien was silent as he stood there and folded his arms. "Don't be a dumb ass, Darien. This is a bad idea, you shouldn't be here. This place is the only place she has right now and if you show up, you'll ruin it."

"How do you know what a good or bad idea is, huh!?" He snarled back. "This is none of your business and ruin what! I can't go into a public place to enjoy some food." he said the last part being a lie.

"If you want to eat something, ill serve you down stairs in the game center but coming here to see her, you shouldn't be doing that. You know how this'll go. She'll see you, gets angry, leaves the parlor and never comes back here."

"Whatever." Darien said and walked away from fruits parlor and into the game center. Not before Amy had seen him. When Serena had gotten up to use the bathroom, she pointed it out to the girls and they had all nodded saying they had seen him too. Hopefully Serena didn't.

Darien sat at the game center's bar eating or more like breathing in a hamburger, and fries with a milk shake. Yeah he missed her and if eating her favorite things while he was one floor down from her was what he was going to get, he would take it.

"you're pathetic, you know that?" Andrew said as jokingly as possible while he laughed and cleaned up around Darien.

Darien only replied with "Shut up and get me a piece of chocolate cake and your paying for all of this." Andrew rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He didn't protest about him paying for the food cause he knew that it was either this or Darien going back upstairs to see Serena.

* * *

Hours later Darien heard a knock at his door. Opening it, he was greeted by Serena's four best friends. This time Darien really meant _**her**_ best friends because they came to his place on behalf of her, even if she didn't know they were there. All four of them marched into his condo, Raye saying the first words. "We saw you Darien!"

"Saw me, what…?" He questioned defensively. "Don't act dumb, Darien!" Raye said folding her arms across her chest. "At Crown!" In a calmer tone Amy stepped in saying "You can't do something like that. She doesn't want to see you."

That's when he exploded, he couldn't take this anymore. "If that's how she feels then why doesn't she say it to my face!" He stepped closer to Amy towering over her. Lita came between them to protect Amy and she spat out the words. "Back. Off." Darien straightened himself and stepped back. "Look, Darien." Lita said. "Serena didn't say she does not want to see you but she didn't say that she wanted to see you as well. How the situation is its best if she doesn't see you. Understand? We don't think she can deal with it right now."

Darien just keep getting angrier by the minute. They had first refused to talk about her, or mention her name. When they finally did, it was to stop him!? "All you want to do is keep her away from me!" he accused.

Amy sighed stepping out from behind Lita. "No Darien, we are not keeping her away from you. We are just trying to respect the choice she made and the things she wants. We want to make sure she's happy."

Oh he was boiling now. "What about me! What about what I want!" Darien yelled, as the tension in his temples tightened.

Raye rolled her eyes and chimed in. "Really Darien? You're going to whine about this?"

Mina the leader of the Senshi sighed. "You know that Serena is our top priority Darien. She is our princess. It is what she wants and nothing else. You probably figured out by now that the only reason we come to hang out with you is because she asked us to. If it was up to us we probably wouldn't be standing in this room, but because she asked we complied."

Amy trying to defend there actions said. "Even though that might be true. We do consider you a friend Darien."

"But your Princess comes first…" He said in a understanding tone. "Even if we have to make choices that involve her without her knowing. It is always for her, to protect her, no matter how simple that matter." Mina said. "Girls, lets go." Mina said as she turned to make her way for the door.

They all followed but Raye stopped at his door turning to him, Lita next to her. "We mean it Darien, Stay away from her. How you feel she feels the same way, its not a good time for her to see you."

Amy was the last to walk out the door. Before she did she turned around and looked at him with saddened eyes. Bowing slightly she said "See you next week, Darien."

' _Great!'_ On Serena's request they would still come to hang out with him every so often. _'Just fucking great!'_

* * *

Even though Darien had heard the words asked of Serena's friends. He didn't listen or in his head bended the rules. For days he would stop by the Game center to eat on Andrew's dime. Around the times he knew Serena would be there and when she decide to hang around the game center instead, he would go up to the fruits parlor and eat there, always on Andrew's dime.

One day Andrew stepped in front of Darien behind the bar counter and looked at him. Andrew wasn't cleaning or ready to make a joke. He just put his hands on the counter top and sighed "Dude, you really got to stop this."

"Why?" Darien said as he quirked an eyebrow as he ate. It was a Hot dog with cheese fries this time. Of course the milk shake was there too.

"What-What if she see's you man?! What if one day she decides." " 'oh, I'm not only going to go into the fruits parlor but the arcade as well!'" He said in a some what girly voice.

Darien shook his head "Not going to happen." Andrew sighed gripping the counter. "What if it does!"

"NOT….GOING….TO…HAPPEN." Darien said slowly to Andrew.

"Whatever man. Have you even seen her? All you know is that she's upstairs and that's from me looking! She could be long gone by now." Andrew said moving on. He was getting no where with Darien. Darien shrugged. "If she is so what." He put a cheese fry in his mouth. "If she is and one day I do get caught, you can say I've been hanging around here even when she's not. I'm not here because she's here." Darien said simply with a smile.

Andrew's eyes grew wide. "But you are here because of her!" Darien pointed to him "She doesn't need to know that now does she? Besides she'll believe you if you tell her and like you said she might not be here anymore. So how can my reason for hanging around be her when she's not here." Darien winked hoping off the bar stool. "Later, Drew!"

Andrew was silent for a second as he watched Darien walk off waving goodbye. "…That boy is insane."

* * *

 **8/3/2015**

 **So yeah... I have come to two conclusions. Number 1: I'm glad i separated this story cause it would of been one long ass chapter. and number 2: Instead of me doing it in three parts it will be four. if it becomes more i think ill have to stop myself, ill probably make the forth one even longer if it comes to that. lol**

 **The last part with Andrew and Darien i was going to put in the next chapter but then i changed my mind thinking it made more sense here. Plus the third chapter is long to me, so it cut it down some. C:**

 **Do you think Darien's a stalker? Sad? obsessed? like the Mariah Carey song. lol i like that song. Even tho its a dis to another artist i love. Being team to much. tell me your thoughts on the chapter and i'll reply back C:**

 **Thanks for reading, See you soon.**


	3. Meddling

The year ended and ringing in the new year was uneventful for Darien. He had spent most of new years eve and day in the hospital because stupid people did stupid things around that time and it gave him more hours. As that year passed others had too, five to be precise. In between those years, in one of those months, on an odd day; when the rain was heavy he spotted Serena walking down the street; a pink umbrella in hand. White moon designs and rabbits danced around it. He smiled, knowing how much that umbrella fit her personality.

Lighting flashed and thunder roared not far behind it, on cue like she always did; she froze in fear. He chuckled remembering that she never liked thunder storms. He wanted to go across the street and maybe make fun of her for being scared of a little thunder and lighting, just like he used to. She would pout and make a comment; which would make him smile as he told her it would be alright, putting all jokes aside. She would smile back and then…and then nothing, Nothing! They weren't together anymore. He looked back across the street where she stood. It looked as if she was about to scream as lighting lit up the sky again, with the crash of thunder following. She didn't. He expected her to but she didn't. She just stood there for a second composed herself and keep moving on; and so did he. He didn't see her again until those five years had passed.

* * *

Five years later: Night

Serena's heels clicked to the floor as she stepped out her car. "Mina.." She said as she closed her car door, locking it. "Mina…Mina!" she exclaimed into her phone as she walked down the street. "I'm here! I'm just a block away, parking is hell here. Stop acting like I'm junior high Serena arriving late to something and take it easy. I'll be there in a sec." She hung up the phone as she headed down the street. Wearing a cute black mini dress, with red heels and a bag to match.

Finally reaching down the block, a big neon sign indicated the club her friends were going to meet her at. In the long line outside the club, Mina waved her hands in between people to get Serena's attention. Serena walked up to Mina and the rest of the girls. Mina raised the rope to help Serena duck under to get in line. People behind them fused and Mina turned around and said "She's with us!" Lying she said "She was already in line!" Mina turned back to the rest of the girls, which they had been ignoring her shenanigans since Serena had arrived. Jumping into the conversation that Amy, Lita and Raye had started with Serena. Mina said. "You are gonna love this place Sere!"

Serena rolled her eyes and said bluntly. "You just hope I meet a guy and get laid." Mina smiled innocently "That too!" She pushed Serena forward to move the line along, excited to get inside.

* * *

Four hours earlier

"No." Darien said to his cell phone. _'Come on man!'_ Andrew begged on the other side of the line. "I said no, Drew! Plus I'm busy." Darien said swerving through the hospital emergency room filled with patients and co-workers. _'Bull! And you know it! You're one of the lead doctors! If you were needed you wouldn't be on the phone with me.'_

Darien sighed, Andrew had a point. He had been waiting for a patient for hours, today was a slow day, only his regulars, which the nurses had under control. _'It's only one night, Dar. You haven't gone out in forever! You need to get some fine ass!'_ Darien rolled his eyes as he instructed a few of the nurses. "I'm going to act like that wasn't corny. Mrs. Miyama, please get back into bed!" He said and pointed to the old women for one of the nurses to handle, by getting her back in bed and seeing to what ever she wanted.

' _Fine, how do you want me to word it?'_ Andrew questioned _'You need to tap some ass? You need a booty call? You need to fuck someone?'_ Andrew said the last part with more emphasis. "GEEZ, ANDREW!" Darien said looking around the hospital. "I think the whole ward heard you! Fine! I'll be there! Just give me a couple of hours, for my shift to be over." Darien hung up the phone, quickly. Still nervous someone had heard Andrew's words. "He's freaking crazy." Darien sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Three hours later

Darien made it two hours later to a club where the sign blinded him in the face. The sign was totally unnecessary. The line was crazy long and he had no idea how he was going to find Andrew. He stuck his hand in his pocket to take out his phone and at that exact moment it rang, showing Andrew's name across the screen. He pressed answer.

" _DUDE!"_ Andrew yelled on the other side of the phone. Darien pulled back the phone, feeling he might go deaf. _"Dude, dude, dude!"_ Andrew keep saying over the phone. He needed to get to the point already. _"Come to the front! Kurtis hooked us up! V.I.P. section! We can just walk right in!"_

Darien looked to the front of the line by the doors and no doubt, Andrew was there flaring his arms for him to come up. _"Come on, come on!"_ Andrew said through the phone and hung up. As he walked up to the front Darien thought for a second _'Kurtis? What is he doing here and why is he hooking us up with a V.I.P. area? He barely talks to Andrew.'_

He shook his head catching up to Andrew and when he did Andrew threw his arm around Darien and said "and if you're thinking Kurtis doesn't talk to me, well he barely talks to anyone." Nodding in agreement Darien walked in with Andrew. When he got to the "V.I.P." section on the second floor. He was surrounded by Kurtis, Neil, Jad, Zoltan, and of course Andrew. He looked to Kurtis. "Kurt? What's going on?" Kurtis repressed the urge to bow down low to Darien in apology as he said. "I'm sorry your Majesty, Jad and Andrew ganged up on me and wouldn't take no for an answer. I know how you don't like these kinds of things but they insisted."

Darien sighed "It's alright and stop calling me that! I'm not prince of the Golden Kingdom anymore, I'm just Darien here! You've got to get used to that." Darien whispered the last part to Kurtis; about him calling him Majesty, so no one else could hear. Kurtis, Neil, Jad and Zoltan were the reincarnations of Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite. Two years ago, they had come up to him so happy to see him calling him Endymion. When it happened it freaked him out, Darien had no idea who they were at first. It was hard to tell at first because they wore modern clothing and their hair was some what different. Except Jad's hair it was the same, maybe put into a more modern hairstyle but the same.

Apparently Kurtis, Neil, Jad and Zoltan had all lived human lives for a very long time with no memory of the far away past. Just the same way He, Serena, and the rest of the girls had forgotten. Based on what they told him about when they regained their memories and from what Darien knew, Darien came to one conclusion.

Around the time Sailor Moon defeated Sailor Galaxia. When they had finally returned home, Darien went to go check on his box in which he keep the stones of the Shiteno but they had crumbled, dust. It devastated Darien at the time but when they had appeared in front of him years later, it was obvious their entities had dispersed and found their reincarnated selves, giving them back their memories.

"End- I mean Darien! Want a drink!" Jad said excitedly. Yeah they still needed to work on calling him his earth name. They had stopped calling him Prince Endymion, now they just needed to stop calling him Endymion and Majesty. Darien thought it was that they just had a hard time wrapping there head around that he was now called Darien. They still had a hard time calling each other by there own earth names. Jad pushed the glass into Darien's hand. Jad still acted like a college kid even though they had all graduated and were holding highly professional jobs. Ever since Jad turned the legal age to drink he took advantage of it. It was like he found gold. Darien smiled "Sure, Jad."

Two hours had passed and every time Darien finished a glass, Jad would appear and stick another in his hand. Darien had just finished his forth glass, when Jad was right in front of him again. He was about to switch the glass out of Darien's hand, when Darien caught Jad's wrist. "Dude! Why do you keep giving me drinks?! Is something going on?"

Jad shook his head "Nah, man. I just want you to have some fun, loosen up a bit!" Darien looked around at all his friends. "What are you guys up to?" Kurtis looked in another direction to avoid eye contact. Kurtis could never lie to Darien being he used to be the leader of the Shiteno and his right hand man. Just from him looking away Darien knew something was up. If Darien pushed for the Shiteno to tell him, they surely would.

"We are not up to anything, Darien!" Andrew said taking the drink from Jad and handing it to Darien. "Now shut up and drink up." Andrew on the other hand, not so much. Darien rolled his eyes taking a swing of his new drink. "Whatever…"

* * *

Serena's phone chimed again; for the umpteenth time, indicating she got a new text message. She looked at her phone with Mina hovering over her.

 **Seiya** : I'll be in town this week. Wanna meet?

"UH! Does that guy ever give up!" Mina said behind her. Shouting over the music. Serena looked at Mina. "Sure Mina you can look over my shoulder and read my personal texts!"

"Sorry, its just Seiya thinks you're at his beck and call! You had like one date with him three years ago!" Mina said "Just because he's a Pop star doesn't mean he can summon you."

"Mina, You know it was more than one date, he was my friend… and he almost became my boyfriend! Its more complicated than that." Serena said turning her phone's screen on to look at the text again.

"So your gonna reply to that?" Mina questioned. Serena sighed "I don't know…" Mina grabbed her phone and turned it off completely. Making the choice for Serena. "Come on girl, we are suppose to be here to have fun. Meet a cute guy… or two!" She said slyly. Mina pointed to the V.I.P. section. "And I see a few up there!"

Serena quirked an eyebrow "The V.I.P. section? Really, Mina. How are we getting in and don't you have a boyfriend?" Mina grabbed Serena and Amy's hand as the rest of the girls followed. "I see someone I know up there, it'll be easy to get in don't worry!"

Mina had really done it, Serena couldn't believe it. They were in the V.I.P. area. Serena walked to the railing to look down at the club where about a hundred maybe more people were on the dance floor. Serena smirked, she gave credit to Mina she was crafty. Serena had no idea what she said to the bouncer but it worked.

To Serena's right she heard laughing, it sounded like a bunch of guys. Then came Mina's voice. "Hey, baby." Mina sauntered over to Kurtis sitting on his lap. He whispered 'hey' as she kissed him. Serena turned and saw Mina do this. She looked at the group and saw Neil, Jad, Zoltan and Andrew. If they were all here that meant…

"Really Mina!?" Serena was furious. "UGH! Kurt did Mina put you up to this!" She looked at Darien who was now on his feet, staring right back at her. She hadn't seen him in years, the only reason she had meet the Shiteno was because Kurtis had found Mina and explained that he was Kunzite and who the rest were as well and in some sense they had 'come back to life' or 'regained their memories'.

It was a very romantic moment for Mina. Serena was happy for her but she had told them that Darien and her were broken up and to not get mixed into what happened before they came along. But of course that wouldn't stop Mina.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Kurtis said. Mina looked to him stroking his hair back. It was long but not as long as it used to be. It came up to his chin. As Mina stroked his hair back, his bangs fell back into his eyes. "You do not have to apologize, Kurt." She smiled sweetly at him.

Mina got up off of Kurtis and turned to Serena. "Serena look, I know you might be mad right now-"

"Mad?! Mina! Just mad!? Why would you do this!?" Serena looked to Mina and the rest of the girls. Amy was sitting with Zoltan, while Raye and Lita stood at a table with drinks in hand.

Mina balanced on the balls of her feet. "Serena, you two haven't seen each other in what five-"

"Six!" Both Serena and Darien said at the same time. "And it was about to be seven, until you did this Mina." Serena continued. "When I usually ask you to do something, you usually comply to it."

"And I have Serena! For almost seven years. Even if you two still can not talk about this, you don't think all of us being friends would cause you two to be in a situation like this! Where you bump into each other!? Its amazing you two haven't for so long!"

"Who says we haven't?" Darien said looking at Serena. She looked away. "What?" Mina questioned, looking to Darien. "Nothing…" Darien mumbled. "I have no idea what he's talking about." Serena said confused to his words.

"Since my friends dragged me here for the purpose of only this and got me drunk so I wouldn't get mad. Which I still very fucking am. I'll take my leave, while I can still put my feet one in front of the other." Darien turned to Serena "You can stay. Have fun."

Darien at his best made his way to the stairs to leave the V.I.P. area. They all watched him as he tripped trying to make the first step, walking down the rest for him was alright. He couldn't believe his friends did this to him. He couldn't believe any of them did this especially after how the girls had acted years ago. 'why now?' His friends knew he would have to wait for them so he could be driven home. He was to drunk to go anywhere. He had just lied to get out of there. He made his way to the bar and sat down. He took out his phone and sent a text to Zoltan, he was their designated driver of the night.

 **Darien:** Tell me when you guys are leaving.

I'm at the bar.

His phone chimed instantly.

 **Zoltan:** Alright, Sorry Endymion.

Darien sighed and waved for the bartender. Since he was already drunk, why not get even more wasted.

* * *

"You got him drunk?" Serena breathed out her eyebrows coming together. Jad giggled because he was as equally drunk. "Yep! Really, REEEEAAALLY drunk!" Jad was laughing hysterically now.

"Your such a pig, Jad!" Raye said. Jad got on all four's near Raye and started to oink. "I'm your pig, baby." Raye rolled her eyes, scrunching up her nose. "Uh! That floor is disgusting Jad, get up!" She looked away from him, trying to ignore his pig sounds. Jad had been pursuing Raye since they meet, but Raye wouldn't or more like pretended not to give him the time of day. She would say to the girls, she didn't need a man. She had no time for one.

Serena sighed looking at the group after they had watched Darien walk down the stairs. Zoltan and Amy sat close speaking quietly. While they talked Serena had sworn she had seen Zoltan look at his phone, text someone and put it back down but he did it so fast trying to get back to his conversation with Amy. Mina was all over Kurtis. Jad was shadowing Raye and she was yelling at him for it. While Neil and Lita just glanced at each other from opposite ends of the V.I.P. area. None of the boys seemed bothered about getting Darien drunk.

"Why would you do that to him? You know what happens to him! And how he gets later!" Serena said as she contemplated on what to do. She didn't want to stay here. she was mad at everyone. "How would you know? You haven't been with him for 'seven' years." Andrew said as he sat on the couch legs crossed a scotch in hand. "His tolerance for alcohol might of went up in that time. He can probably control it better."

Serena turned to Andrew, she squinted at him with fury; her hand wrapped around the strap of her purse that sat on her shoulder. "And has it!? Can he!?" Andrew shook his head. "Nope." He said in a relaxed tone. "You're unbelievable sometimes, Andy." Serena said.

"Look Sere, Kurtis and I, our relationship is moving in a direction in which we want you two to be apart of it, we don't want to end up arguing over which of the two of you to invite to anything! We just don't want to end up choosing between you two cause we love you both, don't make us. Fix your relationship with him, be friends." Mina pleaded "Or at least be able to tolerate each other in the same room."

Serena sighed nodding, making her way out of V.I.P.

Andrew looked around after Serena left. He turned to Kurtis who was talking to Mina as she sat on his lap. "Hey have you seen Jad and Raye?" Mina giggled and Kurtis only smirked putting his attention back to Mina.

* * *

"I think you've had enough." Serena said as she took the drink out of Darien's hand. He grabbed it back. "What makes you the decider of that?" He took another sip, looking away from her. Serena sighed. "Seriously Darien, you need to stop."

Darien looked to her. Eyes meeting he leaned in close to her. "Fine. Just let me finish this one." Their breathes intertwined for a seconded as he keep the close distance. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, she made a disgusted face pushing him back. "Hurry up."

He went back to his drink, gulping it down. He showed the empty glass to her. "See, finished." She put on a fake smile, clapping her hands. "Yaay, now get up and lets go. I'm taking you home." She pulled him by the arm slightly and he stumbled out of the bar stool. "Geez, Darien! You're drunk off your ass."

He didn't respond to her comment. He just looked her up and down and said "You look fucking hot in that dress." Serena ignored him. "Come on, lets go."

He stumbled some more but Serena managed to help him out of the club. "I'm assuming you came with your friends?" Darien shook his head. "Bus?" Darien nodded leaning on Serena. "Darien, I'm not King Kong and you are certainly not Ann Darrow."

Darien mumbled. "What?" Serena shifted Darien, he hung limp against her with one arm around her. She huffed trying to keep him up. "You… are…heavy! Try to stand some on your own! Don't let me do all the work of carrying you! We won't get really far."

He uttered some words she couldn't understand but she heard the word "Sorry." some where in there as he tried to stand on his feet but still leaned on her. They finally got to her car. "Darien put out your hand and open the door." It took him a bit but he did it. The door came open and Serena pushed him into the back seat of her car.

Getting into the drivers seat she sighed. "Same address?" He shifted in the back seat as he laid down trying to get comfortable. He was about to go to sleep. Serena reached back and put a hand on his leg shaking him. "Dar, Same address, you still live at the same address?"

Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "You haven't called me that in-"

"Six years" she sighed looking away. "I know, old habit." she said dismissing it. she looked back to him. "Same address?" Darien nodded "Same…"

They had finally reached the Azabu-Juban complex, half an hour later. Serena parked half way down the block away from the building. It took a bit to get Darien out of her car because he had fallen asleep half way through the drive. She tried pulling at his arms but only the front of his body got up a bit and then went back down, he wouldn't budge. "Darien, come on, help me a little."

She climbed into the cars back seat hovering over him. She took her hand and tapped at his face. "Darien…Darien." He moaned and unconsciously put his arm around her waist pulling her into him. She made an oomph sound as she made contact with his chest. "Dar, Let go." she said trying to push herself off him.

"You smell good, I miss the way you smell, being around it." He whispered, he opened his eyes to look at her. She looked back at him and said. "Let go." His arm went limp to his side. She lifted herself off his chest and got out the car. Darien slowly got up and followed tripping on his feet a bit, he held the door of the car to stand up straight.

He looked up at Serena and smiled. "Heh. Who knew walking could be so hard." She didn't laugh with him "Babies know." she said and put out her hand. "Your keys. Give'em." Darien began to laugh at her comment about babies and wouldn't stop. "Darien, key's" He stuck his hand in his pocket to reach for his keys, still laughing. Pulling them out they fell to the floor with a jingle.

Serena bent down and picked them up. "Can you walk the rest of the way by yourself?" Darien nodded pushing himself off the car door. He took two steps and fell to the ground. He started to laugh. "I-I guess not!" He hiccupped. "Geez, Darien." Serena said as she slammed her car door, making her way to him.

Minutes later you could hear the jingle of keys out side of Darien's apartment. The door pushed open and there Serena was with Darien half way slumped around her shoulder as she tried her best to hold him up. "Alright Darien, Move your feet. I can't drag you all by myself."

He lifted one foot and crossed it over his other moving along with Serena's help. He keep doing that till they got to the foot of his bed and she pushed him onto it. She took his feet and pulled off his shoes. Once they were gone from his feet he crawled to his pillow and buried his face into it. Serena walked up to the side of the bed pulling the blankets as best she could to cover him. She bent down beside him to see his face. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked. Darien turned his head looking at her. All he did was stare; it was like he was trying hard to study the features of her face. "I like it when you call me that…" He finally said.

"What?" she asked confused. "Before…" He paused. "When you called me, Dar. I liked it. I wish you hadn't stopped…call me that again…I like it."

"Darien…" she said weakly. "It wasn't that I stopped calling you it, it was more…" She watched him as he was slowly falling asleep. He probably wouldn't remember he said that. She sighed. "Yeah, I shouldn't leave you like this." She looked around the room. "Your T-shirts are still in this draw right?" An incoherent muffle came from the bed that sounded like mhm. She rummaged through the draw and pulled out a Tee, walking to the bed room door, before closing it, she said "Good night…Dar." 

* * *

**_2/27/2016_**

 ** _Like it probably says in the previous chapter, i had finished this chapter when i posted chap 2 but wanted to hold back on posting it cause i wanted to finish the end of this story. cut to sometime later and i still have not finished that end chapter. I've kind of been stuck, not i dont know what is going to happen and don't know what to write, kind of stuck. oh i know what i want to happen, i just dont know how to write it to make it sound...nice. after alot of thought i decided maybe if i posted this chapter and get you guys as readers thoughts on how you like or maybe dont like the story. i could have more feel for how it goes. i just want to see your reactions. so reviews around this time would be greatly helpful. 3_**

 ** _I'll try to get the next chapter up asap_**


	4. When it shakes,it stirs

Darien woke up a few times to go to the bathroom to throw up and one of the times he got up from his bed there was a cup of warm water and a Alka-Seltzer by his bed. He picked up the Alka-seltzer ripped it open and plopped it into the warm water. He couldn't remember if it had always been there or if it was recently put. As he drank it down he heard talking.

"Seiya, I really don't think we should." Darien got up from his bed hearing Serena's voice. He was surprised she was still here. "I don't, know what you are trying to do here."

When he got to his door he pushed it slightly to see through. Serena was standing by the window to the balcony on her phone. Her back was turned as she looked outside. "Yeah, I know I haven't seen you in three years! Why does every one keep reminding me of time!" Her voice was raising but then she lowered it back down remembering Darien was asleep. Moonlight shined down on her illuminating the front of her body while the rest of her was cast in shadow. Darien noticed she wore one of his T-shirts. It was obvious it was his because it was just too big for her body. The shirt hung above her knees and she had to pull at one of the sleeves to keep it on her shoulder.

She was silent, listening to the other person on the other end of the phone. "I-I miss you too, Seiya but things get complicated when you are around…" Darien had turned away from looking out his bedroom door trying to block out, Serena's words. Miss him? Who was this Seiya guy? He gripped the cup in his hand and started to shake. "How? Seiya, I mean…" Serena said in reply to him.

' _woah! Do you feel that? Is that an earthquake!?'_ Seiya said lucky for Serena interrupting what they were talking about. Serena's eyes opened wide. "Seiya, look, I'll think about meeting up with you but right now, I-I got to go. I need to take care of something!" Serena said in a panic. _'Alright, let me know.'_ He said and then the other side of the line went dead.

In the other room Darien's eyes opened realizing what was happening. _"Shit! Shit, shit, shit_!" He thought in a panic realizing he wasn't only shaking himself, he was shaking the whole god damn planet! God he hated this part of being drunk. It's why he never drank, it made it harder for him to control his power. He was finally sober but to regain control over his power took a bit longer, it wasn't as simple as just sobering up. He tried to breath but the earth keep shaking. "Come on! Come on!" he whispered under his breath hoping it would stop before… On the other side of his door he heard Serena end her call. He panicked more and raced to his bed like a kid about to be in trouble. He set the cup down by his bed and got in.

That's when Serena came into the room. "Darien, are you alright!" He nodded. "Can you stop it?" She questioned coming to the side of his bed. He shook his head no. Now that he shook the earth, not much could stop it. He could try to calm down but it would still take a bit to stop. He always tried his best to not let things like this happen. Earthquakes, typhoons, hurricanes, huge thunder storms, snow storms, he was able to cause any kind of natural disaster. He had caused a lot of 'natural disaster's' over the years, especially when he was little, just out of his fright and loneliness. An orphaned and frightened kid who had a connection to the earth was a dangerous and scary thing. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be so bad anywhere. The only time he had true control over it was when-

Serena touched his hand and looked into his eyes. A soft smile grazed her face. "It's ok Darien.. I'm here. Just breath." She said tenderly. The earth shook some more then stopped abruptly. "See! You've got it!" she smiled. He nodded. "yeah." He turned his hand, so hers sat in his palm. "Yeah." They both looked at their hands together.

"Um, Sorry." Serena said about to pull her hand away from his but he gripped it. He shook his head. "No." he said. "It's- It's fine. Just sit with me for a bit…" They sat in silence, It was heavy with words that wanted to be said and words not dared to be spoken.

Finally Darien said. "Do you think I caused anything bad?" Serena smiled. "I don't know, will find out later, when the world news is on." Darien looked into her eyes. Later… she said later. Would she still be here for them to watch it together? Maybe he was reading to much into her words.

"You should get some more sleep." She said as she took her hand out of his and patted his leg under the sheets. Serena stood up about to head out his bed room door. "No…I mean." he paused. "Um, wait…" She turned back around to him looking down at him as he looked back up at her. "Stay…Sleep beside me…" He started to panic a bit, the air started to get cold, literally. Darien was lowering the earth's temperature. "I mean… I'm not so sure I can control my power, when I'm like this. I have a better handle on things when you're close."

Serena was hesitant at first but she could see Darien's sincerity of the situation. Literally and figuratively. He was truly worried about the control over his powers to the connection of the earth. Plus she wasn't just going to stand there and let the planet go below negative thirty. Then he said " …And plus I know that couch must be uncomfortable. If you are going to stay the night why don't you sleep somewhere more comfortable." At his words she sighed and hopped into his bed on the other side of it, keeping her distance. She got under the covers and lied down, trying to keep warm because of how cold he had gotten the room. He laid down with her and they just stared at each other. The steam from their breathes mingling because of the extreme temperature. It took a little over an hour but the earths temperature went back to normal and in half an hour after that they were both asleep.

* * *

When the sun came up it woke Darien up with its strong rays. The sun shined on his face. He had forgotten to close his curtains that night or more like he never really bothered to. He enjoyed watching the moon as he fell to sleep. It honestly reminded him of the time of the silver millennium when he would look up at the moon and just wonder about its princess.

Speaking of said Princess. She sat at the corner of the bed, legs crossed as she cradled a cup of Joe, just staring at him. She took a sip. "There's one next to you." He blinked at her a few times and she blinked back until he realized she meant the coffee. He turned to his night table and grabbed the warm cup, taking it to his lips. "Thanks." Was all he said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, only the coffee to keep them busy. Darien pulled the cup away from his lips. "Look, Ser-"

"Do you feel better?" She asked. Darien was confused for a second. "Uh, What?"

"Do you feel more in control? …Of your powers and the link." She had worried about it all night, she woke up every three hours like she used to when they dated, out of habit cause of her worry. She knew how bad it could get. She had witnessed it once, when she had gotten badly hurt and he became completely upset till it was uncontrollable. He barely remembered it happening and after telling him about it once she never spoke of it again. Even though they weren't together anymore, she still wished that it would never happen to him again, she couldn't stand seeing him go through it, especially cause of her. She wanted to protect him.

"Well?" she said. He nodded looking at his cup. "I'm fine, nothing to worry for." He looked up at her, smiling at her as he finished off his coffee. "Why are you sitting so far away? So close to the edge of the bed." Serena shrugged at his question. "I guess I didn't want to wake you with me getting back into bed, plus there was no need to."

Darien nodded. "mmm" He turned to his night stand to put his coffee mug down. Turning back to her he said. "I never liked you keeping your distance from me. We can sit next to each other…..maybe talk?" He patted next to him on the bed. "And for the past few years, you have been very far away." he added. Serena was about to get up to sit next to him but she stopped herself and sat still right where she was, staring at her cup. He looked straight at her as he patted next to himself again on the duvet loud enough for her to hear it.

Serena got up from where she sat at the corner of the bed and walked closer to the head of it. She placed her cup down on the night stand on the other side of the bed and just stared at Darien as she bit her lower lip. He just smiled back at her, not thinking much else about it she sat down a good distance away from him on the bed her legs still hanging off of it.

There was silence, a lot of it. Being in different places in their lives years later, it was hard to say exactly what you wanted to say when all you could do was talk about a past that you wanted to avoid. Breaking the silence Darien said the thought that burned inside his skull.

"So, who's Seiya?" He said cautiously. Serena's blue eyes opened wide as she stammered, saying softly. "H-how do you know about Seiya?" Darien turned his body to her and breathed out. "I heard you talking to him last night, it wasn't hard to miss…." He pauses and closes his eyes. "Is there anything I should….know?"

Irritation formed across Serena's face. "Know!?" she grunts out. "UH! No Darien! There is nothing you should know! You don't have a place in my life to know anything! So why should I have an obligation to tell you anything!" She sat back on her legs at her last words. Her arms crossed, looking away from Darien. She didn't know why she got so upset at Darien for asking about Seiya, she just did. She knew she could of just told him no and that would of been the end of it.

"Serena, look, I didn't mean to offend, I just, I was just curious…for you to have someone new in your life..."

"How can I have someone new in my life when you're standing outside Crowns fruit parlor and I'm holding my breath for you to walk in and you never do!" she seethed.

"What?" he stared at her in shock. She gawked back at him. "Oh god, I didn't mean to…. to say that. Forget I said that! Oh god!" Her eyes looked frightened. She was about to move off the bed but Darien moved faster, taking her wrist from her folded arms he pulled her into his chest.

She let out an oomph as she made contact with his chest. "You…" He paused. "You saw me?" he breathed out. Her wrist was still caught by the grip of Darien's hand. While the other laid idle beside her. She was scared, afraid to make any moves. Why did she have to go and say that!? She thought to herself. "You saw me outside the fruit parlor doors?" He was looking down at the top of her head. She wouldn't look up.

Serena breathed in his shirt it was all she could do. It smelled of his adventures with alcohol last night. She finally spook. "It wasn't hard to spot you, the parlor is practically made of glass. And who wouldn't notice someone standing outside in the cold." He made a noise. He had forgotten it was cold that day. Serena's hands finally shifted to grip the back of his shirt causing his shirt to crease. "I was so mad at you for not walking in. I didn't say anything to the girls as we sat there. I saw you just standing there debating to walk in. It was killing me. If you took two more steps you would be in the doors. I was begging you to walk in but then Andy stopped you. And then I was furious at him, you, everything!" she keep gripping his shirt. "But then I thought. I had no reason to be angry at you. I was the one who ended it."

Darien placed his hand on her arms pealing them from his shirt to push her back so he could look at her face. She looked down. "I felt so stupid! After that I just stayed mad at myself. It didn't matter that I knew you were there every day I was, trying to make sure I didn't see you. By you doing that it just made it so much harder to move on. I tried too… The reason why we broke up I just couldn't do and I just became more angry at myself for letting you continue. I was so mad at myself for letting you stop my heart from moving on!"

Darien turned her head to him. "I'm so sorry I did that to you…." she hiccupped "No, you're not." His lips hovered over hers and as their lips met there was a moan of yearning that came from both of them.

* * *

 **8/22/2016**

 **This took me a bit cause this chapter just keep changing constantly. I was just really unsatisfied. i basically took a whole scene out to get it where it is. So it could just flow better and i'm really glad i did that.**

 **Read &Review plz**


End file.
